


Soap

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brothel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven was the only one supposed to be bathing, but he had to insist that Varus joined him. [ a brothel AU where Draven and Varus are courtesans ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

"Just fucking join me, Var."

"I don’t need to get in the tub to wash your hair."

"So?" The man grinned, swiping his arm in a way that splashed the other, the water sounding out as it landed on the tile floor behind him. "Look, you’re already we-"

Draven was cut off as his head was shoved under the water of the bath, and in retaliation, his arms reached out, and he grabbed Varus around his torso to pull him in with him. There was a massive splash of water, liquid and bubbles descending onto the floor of the bathroom, but the two courtesans were laughing once both of them emerged from the water. 

"My silks are soaked, you ass!" Varus shouted, splashing Draven in the face.

The other only laughed, one of his eyes closed as it burned slightly due to the soap that had gotten in it. “Cry about it - you’ve got plenty.”

Their ‘fight’ was winded down with more splashing a playful exclamations, and it ended with Varus kneeling over Draven, their lips locked and hands all over each other’s flesh. Draven was one of the few who wasn’t skittish about the Ionian’s corruption, and his hands roamed over it without a care, fingers pressing in between the odd grooves. Their hard members pressed together as their bodies moved against one another, breath quickening between the movements of their lips. 

"I was supposed to do your hair, not make a mess of the bathroom."

"Oh, it hasn’t gotten that messy yet.”

Varus let out a gasp once there were fingers at his entrance, teasing him but not actually breaching him. He let out something between a groan and a whine, pressing back against the digits. “Gods, Draven don’t tease me…”

The Noxian hummed is response, his middle finger pressing into the man above him. He watched his face carefully as Varus gasped. “Been awhile, Var?”

"Yess."

Draven’s cock twitched between the bodies it was trapped by when Varus began pushing back against his digits as he pressed his index in beside his middle, and the Ionian was practically fucking himself on his hand. Varus canted his hips, greedily taking his pleasure from Draven.

"Varus…" the Noxian breathed. "Lean over the edge of the tub for me. I’ll give you what you want."

And the Ionian didn’t argue. He turned himself around, hands gripping the edge of the bathtub as he lifted his ass out of the water, back arched as he glanced behind him to look at Draven, pure lust in his white eyes. His whole body screamed ‘fuck me’ without even having to say a word. 

One of Draven’s hands grabbed the side of the tub as he brought himself up on his knee behind Varus, and the other was at the base of his arousal. The look in Varus’s eyes told him that he had no reason to wait, and he pressed himself in slowly, only for the Ionian to take the rest of him with a backwards thrust of his hips and a loud moan. Draven’s hand was bracing itself on the other side of the tub when Varus just started without him, canting back on the Noxian’s cock. Draven couldn’t complain, especially when all he could let out were grunts and moans. 

But of course he gave a little back, happy to thrust forth into the other courtesan, keeping in tune with his movements. It wasn’t long until he was leaning over him, one arm wrapping around his side so that he could palm at his thickened cock, giving Varus all the pleasure that he could in his position. His lips pressed to the Ionian’s neck as the water splashed around them, biting and sucking on the flesh there. 

"Dra-aaven!" Varus let out, a long moan following the name. The edge of his lips was upturned in a smile as he continued to fuck himself against the man. "It’s been too fucking long!"

"I can tell," the other responded, a breathy laugh leaving him.

The Ionian’s breath hitched then, the movements of his hips becoming erratic and desperate. He moaned out Draven’s name again, and the Noxian quickened the pace of his thrusts as well as his hand on the other’s cock. And he nearly shouted his moans when Varus came, his walls clenching around him as the Ionian emptied himself in Draven’s hand, white dripping into the bath water, and the Noxian was soon to follow. Varus twitched as he felt Draven’s heat within him, his whole body shuddering in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

They both collapsed into the water together, with Varus leaning on the side of the tub and Draven against his back as the two courtesans caught their breath. Varus was still smiling, the most satisfied expression on his face, and when Draven noticed it, he couldn’t help but smile as well.


End file.
